


Remembrance

by altairattorney



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Spoilers until Tale of Two Stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiddleford cannot forget, and points a memory gun at his temple.<br/>Stan cannot forget, and loses sleep daily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

Fiddleford cannot forget, and points a memory gun at his temple.

_Stan cannot forget, and loses sleep daily._

He has no other choice than resorting to science, maker and bane of his existence, to chase away horrors no one else has seen; 

_He prefers to sit awake, cloaked by the shadows of an empty laboratory, to chase after a riddle he alone can solve;_

because he has failed enough times, nightmare after nightmare, and he wants a way out at any cost.

_because this time, if he can’t find a remedy, there is no escaping the effects of his mistakes._

He must give up on his past. Bearing it any longer would be impossible.

_He must succeed. Just trying will not do this time._

He holds onto the trigger with the force of desperation. Right by the gun lies the biggest regret of his life – just one pull apart, the solitary bliss of ignorance, the one chance he has to forgive himself.

_He only clings to his work thanks to his memories. They are all he has left of a past he cherishes more than anything – he wouldn’t make it, not on his own, without the image of those golden times._

He used to have other dreams, other priorities. Not anymore. What he has done is danger to him and others – he is ready to do anything, as long as it wipes it all away.

_This isn’t the life goal he expected. Then again, nothing else was. His mistakes did not matter, as long as they were his – but this is about Ford, and it's his fault. He is prepared for anything, as long as it brings him back._

He does not think of his family, his old friends, or lost faces of the past. He no longer cares about disappointing anyone.

_It is his only concern, now. He does not care that he is barely a person, and his identity died decades ago. He does not mind that people have forgotten him._

With a sharp click, he pulls the trigger.

_Whatever it takes, he will open that portal._

And then, Fiddleford remembers nothing.

_Because Stan remembers everything._


End file.
